


Stress Relief

by megamatt09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not being removed that far from her teenage years gives Tonks a perfect perspective into how to deal with Harry's broodiness. And she could use some tension relief herself to be fair. One Shot, not for children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

Nympadora "Don't Call Me Nymphadora" Tonks came up with what she thought was a brilliant plan. When Moody asked for volunteers to guard Harry Potter, she jumped on it. Like any magical female from eleven to one hundred, she was intrigued by him.

She noticed that he appeared to be of the broody sort. Sure that was a teenager thing but there was only one reason why someone would be this broody, on top of anything else. Despite her last name, she was half a Black and Blacks were capable of scheming for the most part. It was just sometimes they tended to overdo themselves and get themselves landed in trouble. Sirius, her Aunt Bellatrix, just to name a couple of the more obvious examples.

Auror training was difficult, as she had been sealed off from civilization for many years. Not that she had much action, well much action with males, because of one quirk.

They wanted to see her natural form.

Someone with that amount of imagination would not be interesting in the bedroom, at all. The fact is that a Metamorphmagus did not technically have what they would call a natural form. So asking to see her natural form was almost as bad as implying her mother was a whore.

That being said, she could see that Harry had a lot of tension. The Hogwarts sex education was something that was lacking. There was one lecture given by Snape during a person's third year.

Why Dumbledore would think to have someone who had never gotten laid give a sexual education lecture, Nym would never know? But that was Dumbledore for you.

Tomorrow would be the trial about that underage magic fiasco, and Nym sensed a perfect opportunity. The first step was to find a way to lie to Molly Weasley, successfully.

She saw Harry with the rest of his group. She tried not to betray what she was doing.

"Molly, can I have a word with you?"

The moment of truth indicated how much her ability to lie had held up. The fact was that she improved in deception ever since becoming an Auror. If she had these lessons before going to Hogwarts, then she wouldn't have spent half of her free time in Detention.

"Tonks what….."

"Well Harry's trial is tomorrow," Tonks said and she sighed. "It would be a shame that he would get expelled."

"Dumbledore has everything under control."

' _Why don't you just fucking marry the man?'_ Nym thought to herself. Dumbledore was someone that she only reluctantly joined up with, because the other alternative was the Ministry. Her mother warned her not to trust Dumbledore, for he learned deception better than anyone else.

"But….don't you think that Harry should be able to make a good impression, it would reflect badly on everything that Dumbledore was fighting for if he somehow had a blow up or said something that he shouldn't," Nym said quickly, deciding to hit Molly's one weakness. Her desire to not see Dumbledore as something less than perfect, it was an Achilles heel that she could and would exploit.

"Well, yes," Molly said and she opened her mouth.

"I took all of those magical law courses, to become an Auror, so I think that there is a lot that I can prepare him for," Nym said, and that and the lessons that her mother drilled into her head practically at the time that she could walk. "Harry should be back by lunch if he composes himself and then you can cook a big lunch in celebration."

Another Molly Weasley weakness was give her a chance to cook, and she was like a pig in shit.

"Well, I think that I can excuse Harry…"

"I think that would be a wonderful idea, Tonks," Sirius said, overstepping Molly once again. He was very annoyed that Molly seemed to assume dictatorial control of any house that she was in. "But naturally it's up to Harry in the end."

"I'm sure that he'll agree that it's a good idea," Nym said as she walked up towards Harry.

Harry was in one of his bad moods, mostly because of the cleaning, Hermione agonizing about OWLs, Ron being Ron, the cleaning, the trial coming up, the cleaning, the weird dreams that he had been having, the cleaning, the fact the adults decided that he was too fragile to hear information, the cleaning, the cleaning, and there was also the cleaning.

Harry Potter fucking hated cleaning because of his time at the Dursleys.

"Harry, can I have a quick word with you for a second?" Nym asked to Harry. "It's about the trial, I want to tell you what to expect when you go."

"Oh, well you'd be the first one," Harry said, his smile going. "Rescued me just in time."

"So, I see," Nym said, seeing Ron and Hermione bicker about something. She felt sorry for Harry having to deal with that ten months out of the year. "So, your room?"

"Of course," Harry said, allowing to lead the way. He noticed the visual treat that was her heart shape ass…..was it shapelier than he remembered?

* * *

Nym lead Harry through the nuts and bolts of the magical court system. Boring, dry stuff, but never the less important. Despite her initial idea to get Harry up here so she could shag his brains out and get him to loosen up, she figured that it would be best to allow him to know. Plus having an hour plus long crash course allowed them to become more comfortable with each other.

"But in the end the most important thing is….to be relaxed."

Harry smiled and said without missing a beat. "Are we about to come to the real reason why you invited me up here?"

Nym's eyes widened and she blinked. Was she that transparent. Harry was on his feet and he towered over her. Not so much height wise, as much as magical power. That caused shivers to roll down her spine as she came face to face with the larger than life wizard before her.

"I've been there for a month….in a place where there are woman who make hags look like swimsuit models. Do you realize….do you realize how hard it is to deal with that? That place is either a retirement community or full of women who don't get laid, for good reason."

"So….it's not because…"

"Believe me, I'm pissed that Dumbledore keeps sending me there, because of flimsy reasons and doesn't see fit to give me any information, despite for the past four years, I've been risking my neck for him," Harry said, backing Nym up against the wall. "And you were right to observe that I have a lot of stress to relieve. You're actually observant, something that I can't say for a lot of people. And I apologize for nothing because I blew up at them."

"You….shouldn't…"

"I shouldn't have blown up?" Harry asked, having her trapped against the wall.

"No, you shouldn't have forgiven them so easily, because of how they treated you," Nym said and Harry's lips were a few inches away from hers.

"Right answer," Harry said, cupping Nym's ass in his hands and pressing his lips onto hers with an amazing kiss.

She breathed heavily, with his tongue burying deep into her mouth. She thought that she was going to lose her mind as he kept manipulating his way deep inside her mouth. Their tongues tangled together and the pleasure increased.

He pulled away from her and he looked at her cleavage, with her breasts about ready to burst through the tight top that she was wearing.

"Don't think I didn't notice you increasing your breasts this entire time."

Nym had a completely "guilty as charged" type look on her face, wondering what Harry was going to do to her.

"It's time for me to help you relieve that stress, Harry,' Nym purred, dropping down to her knees. She could see the bulge already forming in Harry's pants and rubbing it, she caused it to grow more prominent.

Nym unbuckled Harry's pants and the twenty one year old Auror started to fish his penis out of his pants. It was rock hard and she was hypnotized by it.

"If you're going to suck my cock, then suck my cock," Harry told her, as she was staring it. She leaned forward and planted a light kiss on the tip of the head.

Then without warning, she pushed his cock into her mouth. Most girls would have choked on something this large going down her throat, but she expanded her throat to allow him inside. Then tightened it to give the most pleasure, breathing through her nose.

"Grow them so big that your top rips," Harry whispered and Nym felt soaked immediately, someone commanding her to use her powers for pleasure and not asking to see her natural form was her major turn on.

She closed her eyes and her breasts further strained against the cup size. They were obscenely large. If she was a normal non-magical woman, she would be crushed underneath their weight.

Her shirt tore off to reveal large breasts that were the size of boulders, with juicy looking nipples that stood firm and perky. Her waist was narrow which made them gloriously large and Nym continued her sucking on Harry, slurping on his huge manhood, bringing it deep down into her throat.

"Damn," Harry whispered, as he cupped her breasts. "I can't wait to have my cock between these things."

Nym pulled off of Harry, his cock covered with salvia and lipstick and she smiled. "Guess you won't have to wait for long, Harry."

Her breasts wrapped around his large tool and she held onto him, pumping him fiercely up and down. She could see the pleasure that flowed through his green eyes and she wanted to give him more. She wanted to give him everything that she could.

Harry grunted as these large bags of flesh rubbed his cock. His balls grew heavy, this was the relief that he was unable to have.

"My breasts better than your hand," Nym panted, as she sucked his head as it came out of her chest mountains.

"Hand doesn't do shit," Harry panted as she continued to rub him with her tits. She smiled, working him over, up and down.

"I'm sure it doesn't, lover," Nym breathed, licking around the base of his cock and she continued to give him a good working over. His balls slapped against her chest as she continued to ramp up the actions on the tit fuck.

"No, not compared to these beauties," Harry panted, as she continued to work him to a heavy climax.

"Why don't you cum all over them big boy?"

"When the time is right," Harry breathed, as her breasts closed around him, and she pumped him up and down.

His balls gave way after nearly a half hour of intense tit fucking. They tightened and unleashed his load onto him.

Nym watched, as his cum went off like a cannon, splattering her breasts. His thick creamy essence stuck to her breasts and she watched him through wide lustful eyes as he emptied his balls out on her.

"Deliciously," Nym purred, running her fingers over her tits and pushing it off. She popped her fingers into her mouth and closed her eyes, sucking off the creamy treat. She feasted on his cum.

She got up and made sure Harry saw her. Shoulder length pink hair stretched down to her soft beautiful face, with dazzling violet eyes and luscious pink lips. Her shoulders were slender and her waist was narrow, with large breasts and a thick juicy ass. She had long legs that were athletic and sensual at the same time.

"And you're ready for more, I think that I'm going to ride your Firebolt," Nym said, clasping his cock and Harry groaned. "Now was that at my stupid joke or was that at what I did?"

"Little of both," Harry grunted, as she casually pumped his cock.

"That's great," Nym purred, licking his cock up and down and then she pushed herself onto him. "Ready for the ride of your life."

"Either do it or don't," Harry said, grabbing her ass and she smiled, as he forced her down onto his large cock.

Her pussy was extremely tight and it closed around Harry's cock. The green eyed wizard cupped her breasts as they nearly smacked him in the face as she came down onto him. The Metamorphmagus situated herself for the long ride, bouncing up and down.

Harry buried his face between her breasts, licking and sucking at her nipples. That caused her pussy to tighten around him like a vice as she pumped his cock up and down in her, riding him for all he was worth.

"Remember to come up for breath," Nym warned him, she could see that someone could die trapped between those two things.

She closed her walls around him as tightly as she could go, although she was having a lot of trouble controlling herself down there. His cock penetrated her hard and worked deep into her body. It touched her in a spot that caused her to pretty much come undone.

"Fuck Harry, so good."

"You just like riding my cock like the whore you are, seducing a young man like me," Harry said, feeling himself pressed between Nym's thighs.

"Not just any whore, your whore," Nym said, as Harry motorboarded her breasts and that caused her pleasure. His balls were filled with a lot of tension and she was determined to shag it all out of it. She increased her motions, wishing she had thought to take a stamina potion because Harry was putting through the paces.

"Yes, my whore, and you belong to me, mind, body, soul, everything, everything," Harry whispered, as she pumped him, working her hips up and down upon him, nipping at his ear.

"YES!" Nym screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling her pussy hit another gusher.

"Your hair is turning colors like a set of traffic lights," Harry said, using his strength and perhaps a bit of magical power to walk Nym across the room. His cock was still inside her.

Their lips met in another searing kiss and Harry pinned her up against the wall, and fucked her hard that way.

Nym had the presence of mind to put up a ward that would prevent any noise from escaping the room. That being said, she hoped that it worked because he fucked her hard against the wall, to the point where he was this close to fucking her brains out.

"Yes….oh yes….mmm, yes," she moaned.

"Your coherency astounds me," Harry said, feeling his balls getting heavy and he was almost there. He could feel the power of his relief, with each spear against her tight womanhood against the wall.

His balls released their gift into her body. Nym came about three more times before Harry finished unleashing his load into her.

She slumped against the ground, truth he told, she had a lot of stress to relieve and Harry helped her.

"When you get off, I'll help you get off again."

"Looking forward it Nymphadora, looking forward to it."

It was a testament to her brains being fucked out that she did not correct him on using the forbidden name.

**The End.**


End file.
